


A secret solution

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [78]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Inktober 2017, Post-Wedding, Secrets, Sherlock Is Not Okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Greg is trying to help Sherlock after John's wedding... but Sherlock has already a solution. (5)





	A secret solution

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

It was a week after John wedding, and Greg was at Baker Street to check up on Sherlock.

“How are you?” _He looks horrible… How could John be so idiotic!_

“Fine... Don’t worry Greg…” Sherlock's tone was falsely cheerful, his heart slowly building back the wall he had before he met John.

Greg frowns _, he used my name… that’s not good_. “You certainly don’t _look_ fine…”

“Then _stop_ looking and leave.” _Why people are suddenly so concerned about how I feel… Ms. Hudson, Molly, Mycroft…_

“Sherlock, you know you can talk to me… If you… If you are thinking about getting back to your old habits.” Greg puts slowly a hand on his friend shoulder. “I’m there for you… We are all.”

The detective quickly shrugs away the hand and gets up to walk away. “I am perfectly fine!”

“I want you to know that I am there for you!” Greg repeats.

“I ignored you perfectly the first time, you don’t need to repeat it!”

The older man rises to follow him “You can’t keep suffering like this!”

Opening the door, Sherlock silently waits for Greg to leave him alone.

“I will come back!”

Sherlock closes the door, thinking about the injection that was waiting for him. _Don’t worry Greg… I won’t suffer pathetically for long…_ and he turns the bolt.

**Author's Note:**

> A little late for Inktober but I will try to do it anyway :-) Just to add a little difficulty to the 221b format! (I know that Inktober is for drawing but who cares!"
> 
> October 5 prompt: Long
> 
> ====
> 
> Dont be shy :-) Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far.
> 
> Do not hesitate to left any secrets or B words in comment if you want me to write some :)


End file.
